Ladybug VS Spider-Man
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: When Spider-Man makes a surprise visit to Paris, He reveals a shocking reason to Ladybug & Cat Noir. After offering them to join him on his mission, their next adventure will be more than they bargain for as hawkmoth has teamed up with doc ock and they have a plan up their sleeve. Will ladybug and cat noir's next adventure make them stronger heroes than they are to save the world?
1. The First Encounter

**Hi everyone, TiPoStoryMaker here, It sure has been a very long time since I posted things here on fanfiction. Before I get started, there is something I must announce. As life for me continues to move forward, with work, video editing and finding my trail to my path. Things are getting way too much for me to keep doing some things. I never really had the motivation to keep doing stories. This is why for one of my reasons. I'm cancelling "More About My Life' (Master Tiger's Interview) I was able to think of some questions but I was never able to bring myself to keep going with the story. Also HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGEEEEEE Announcement. This will very most likely, be my final story here on fanfiction. I will say first off, that this is a story that me & Wildkratticusfever are working on. These two favorite characters of mine come to my mind so much that we decided to do a what if fanfic on Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir & Spider-Man. Spider-Man was my favorite superhero growing up, he is always such an inspiration. Miraculous Ladybug on the other hand, has caught my attention and I have to say, the show is too awesome and can't stop supporting my current favorite ship, Adrinette. Also after this whole story is finished, I'll keep **my **stuff up, but I'm retiring from writing stories and I have the need to move on with life, but I'll read all your stories every now and then, and I will always have a heart here on fanfiction, and I'll never forget your support. So here we go guys, here is the first chapter to the story I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Me & Wild would also like to dedicate this story to MR, Marvel himself. One of the best human beings to ever roam this planet… STAN LEE**

 **R.I.P. Stan Lee 1922-2018**

It was pleasant day in Paris France, the city of love, it's a well known place where people can explore the city, observing the museums, getting delicious smelling goods & even looking at the most tallest building in Paris, The Eiffel Tower. People would also visit the tower to overlook their beloved city. But there is times when the city becomes threatened by a mysterious villain called HawkMoth. He is known to Akumatize His Victim's into villains who are dealing with anger, or sadness. But two superheroes were always ready to set things right. The well beloved superheroes of Paris France. The heroes known as the Miraculous Ladybug & her partner, Cat Noir. Even despite their challenge getting stronger & stronger, they were always determined to fix everything, even if it meant asking for help every once in a while.

One day, a normal girl was so happy on a Friday she was looking forward too. This girl comes from a happy, healthy & wealthy family. She grew up helping them run a bakery. In the day time She's Marinette, just a normal girl, with a normal life. During her time in high school, she made a lot of friends, except for one who is a bully who is the daughter of the mayor of Paris, she thinks she's perfect and better than everyone, when really she isn't. She had a crush on a very handsome teen model. His name is Adrien Agreste, for a very long time, she always dreamed of having him as a soul mate, but every time she tried to talk to him, she would always stutter and act clumsy for the most part, she knew it but couldn't help herself, she saw him as a dashing prince. Little did she know, he was her partner as Cat Noir, she thought cat noir was a different teen under the mask making dumb cat puns and acts over the top, but as Cat Noir, he uses the character to feel free from his normal life without caution. One day after a huge battle, Marinette finally summoned the courage to kiss Adrien on the cheek, Also one day the two finally revealed their identities to each other, resulting them not only in shock, but also confessing their love to one another. Adrien was in love with ladybug, but he wanted to know the girl under the mask, and the whole time, it was his best friend Marinette, despite the girl who she is underneath the mask, he believed she was perfect, resulting in the both of them becoming couple.

It was close to semester break at Paris University, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino and all of their high school classmates reunited in college after high school graduation. They always had a great bond to one another despite their different path's, Chloe on the other hand also tried her best to bond as being Queen Bee was slowly making her a better person as possible, but she mostly remained as the girl they originally knew. Outside of the University, Marinette was walking to the college just as her kwami Tikki popped out of her bag.

"You sure must be so excited for semester break Marinette" Tikki said with her cute high pitched tone with a smile. Marinette replied as she smiled and breathed happily

"I am! It will be so good to finally receive a break from all the stress" Marinette said as she turned into the direction of the university entrance.

"At least when you're not working, you can take some time to patrol Paris as ladybug and be ready for more Akumatized victims to save" Tikki Replied with a wink

"Adrien and I are close to catching Hawkmoth I know we will soon" Marinette said turning back down to tikki as she thought about how great both her and Adrien are as a team.

Suddenly, Marinette heard a car slowly roll up to the entrance of the university. She turned to see it approach before coming to a stop. She smiled know who it was, Adrien then stepped out of the car with his school bag

"See you later Nathalie" Adrien said before he closes the door before walking up to Marinette

"Good morning Bugaboo" Adrien said with a wave & a smile, making Marinette blush

"Good morning kitty" Marinette said waving back. Adrien got close to Marinette giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she kissed back with a quick kiss of her own.

"You're here early" Marinette said, although being on time was important, this was the first time she saw Adrien arrive so early before class.

"What can I say, being on time is very important" Adrien replied before his kwami Plagg popped out of his shirt pocket looking at Tikki in Marinette's Bag

"Good morning sugar cube" plagg said in a playful tone

"Stop calling me that" Tikki said as she rolled her eyes playfully Adrien and Marinette chuckle a bit at their argument.

"Ok plagg it's not a good time, we have to go to school"

"*sigh* alright, but do you have any Camembert though ? I'm starving!" plagg says holding his tummy.

"Here plagg, I made some for you" Marinette says handing him a piece of Camembert she made at the bakery after looking up a special recipe. Plagg eats the piece of cheese whole before his eyes were turned into stars.

"I feel so much stronger & brighter, this is the best piece of cheese I EVER HAD." Plagg says full of happiness. Marinette chuckles taking it as a compliment. Adrien chuckles in response too.

"Okay come on, let's go" Adrien says motioning his head towards the entrance, implying that they need to go inside. Both of their kwami's retreat into their owner's bags to hid from the public. Marinette takes Adrien by the hand very softly before they walked inside. They walk into the school entrance. Once they walked into the big gym where all the students meet before class, they discover a lot of students rambling on about something making Marinette & Adrien confused.

"What's going on ?" Adrien Wondered before Alya & Nino walk up to them.

"A Supposed new hero has been spotted in Paris!" Alya said mixed excitement & wonder

"Yeah dude, the weird thing is that, he or she does stuff like ladybug, but something feels different." Nino said. He read an article saying that this hero recently spotted in paris had something different compared to ladybug.

"That's impossible max, that superhero is just a coincidence, we see fan made videos of him but no one has seen him in person." Kim said looking at max's phone about the same report

"I'm telling you Kim, this hero of some kind has been stopping crimes around the city recently" Max replied as he continued to scroll through he report on his phone.

"Pffffff, Oh please whoever is doing these things out there, I'd do a better job than that freak" Chloe stated, believing that this hero didn't seem special

"Yeah ! Because that went well last time." Alya said back to Chloe reminding her about the first time she was first queen bee when it led to trouble. Chloe blew her a raspberry before Alya rolled her eyes sighing.

"Wait what new hero ?" Adrien asked bringing Alya's attention back to them

"Well this is the only picture that was taken" Alya said showing her phone to Marinette & Adrien. Alya shows them a picture of the city along with a person wearing what appeared to be a red suit, but the quality was not good enough to show the complete features of the person, but there appeared to be something different about the suit. Adrien believed that at first it was Marinette on patrol without him.

"That's you right Marinette ?" Adrien asked whisperly to Marinette. Marinette knew it wasn't her, she also knows that her other friends don't know she's ladybug yet. She did believe it was a new hero but she thought of the idea of blowing it off as just her on patrol that day and people are just making a mistake. Marinette looks over to her friends.

"That could've been Ladybug you know" Marinette said, the way she said it was like covering up a secret. Her friends stepped in knowing it was something different and mysterious.

" Nah uh, People said he was a male and the suit had blue features" Alix said, she read one report about the hero about what some witnesses said before Juleka stepped in too.

"They also said he did the same stuff as ladybug, but his powers were somewhat different." Juleka said, Marinette then crossed her arms

"I stand by that then. It could easily be Ladybug" She stated feeling a bit annoyed, she just felt like the evidence wasn't enough and it just sounded to her like it was just her on patrol and she just forgot about it

"Wrong. Cat Noir wasn't with her. Those two are inseparable" Max added in. There is times when lady bug is on her own, but most of the time she's with Cat Noir on missions. Max was right for the most part. Adrien then had a feeling that something felt a bit off.

"Something does feel different, I just can't put a finger on it" Adrien said before he rubbed his chin trying to think of the odds. Marinette turned back to Adrien and placed a hand on his shoulder before Adrien lowered his hand from his chin.

"I'm sure we'll find out then" Marinette said with determination and worry at the same time. Alya thought that they were gonna leave to search for more evidence at first, so she thought about reminding them about class.

"Guys, class is gonna start soon, you both can't just leave right now" Alya stated with seriousness

"Yeah dude, why would you just ditch the last day of college ?" Nino stepped in agreeing with Alya

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere that doesn't even sound like us at all ha ha ha" Adrien said with a bit of nervousness as he held his head while laughing nervously.

"Uh I know right, hehe" Marinette nervously said, she also placed her hand on top of her head leaching nervously as well. Alya & Nino know that something else is on their mind but just blew it off. Rose who also read the reports with Juleka stepped in as well.

"Whoever it is, if it's a man, I'm sure he's dreamy" rose said as she smiled and winked with love in her stare as she placed both of her hands together.

"He might be" Marinette said, it was before she quickly looked at Adrien. "Well uh, not uh, as dreamy as you HAHAHA" Marinette said so quickly to Adrien, she didn't want him to believe that she was falling for another hero that she didn't. Adrien was a bit surprised by the comment, but since he knew Marinette means well, he just replied with a thanks before suddenly, the school bell rang.

"We got to get to class." Adrien said before taking Marinette's hand and walked her to class with everyone else.

Later that day in class, all of the student's finished their last school assignments for the semester before the school bell rang and the students jump around in excitement as semester break officially began.

"FINALLY!" Kim called out as he raised his fists in triumph.

"YESSSS" Alix said with a smile and raised one fist feeling like she won a skating tournament.

"BOOYAH" Nathanial called out, raising both of his fists before he lowered them down.

"FREEDOOOOM" Alya & Nino called together also raising one of their fists. Marinette Laughed at all of the students praise knowing that school was over for now. Adrien looked around the class watching their reactions before looking over at Marinette with a smile as if to say the he was so proud of her.

"I'm so over worked, but I'm glad were finished." Adrien added in, making Marinette blush a bit at his smile and comment.

"Have a good break students, see you in a couple months." The teacher said before all of the students grabbed their belongings and began to leave the classroom. After zipping up their bags, Marinette gently took Adrien's hand, making him smile. As the student's were leaving the front doors of the school, they chanted "FREEDOM". After walking through the front door, Marinette & Adrien walked into Alya and saw her taking out her phone.

"Hey Alya, what are you gonna do ?" Marinette Asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna do another report and find more evidence about this new hero in Paris. I also want to find out who he is." Alya explained, Marinette wished her good luck. Adrien did state that it might be too difficult but Alya was determined.

"See you later guys, I have a big ladyblog moment to find" Alya added in as Nino catched up and followed her.

"I'll go with her just to be her look out. Later dudes." Nino said before leaving with Alya as Marinette & Adrien waved goodbye.

"Have fun you guys" Marinette said before she leaned closed to Adrien's ear and whispered "we should go patrol" Adrien nodded in agreement as a response before they walked off.

Later that day, Marinette & Adrien transformed into Ladybug & Cat Noir and began their patrol to solve the mystery behind this hero they've been hearing about.

"It sure is a purr-fect day milady, can't wait for a work out" Cat Noir said as he stretched his arms and cracked his neck a bit.

"It sure is cat, but let's see if we can find this self proclaimed hero and make sure he or she doesn't get hurt" ladybug said with determination as she took out her yo-yo ready to swing off with cat noir.

"I'm with you and I'm concerned about his safety too, but I'm sure whoever it is, he is a great fighter" Cat Noir said, he may have not seen the hero reported on the news, but he wanted to assure ladybug that maybe it's not a very big deal

"Well let's hope so" ladybug stated before both of them took off parkouring across Paris to look for clues.

They continued to patrol through the city until cat noir came across a clue. He looks over the edge of a building they were on to see the police and news crew infront of a crime scene with some criminals trapped on a giant web, much to their shock.

"What the ?" cat noir said at the sight of a giant web.

"Where did that come from ?" Ladybug asked, she was so shocked that something or someone made a spider-web that huge to catch criminals. She faced a villainous spider themed villain called Anasi and she made webs that huge from what she remembered, but something else was going on.

"Do you have a secret hidden power or something Marinette ?" Cat noir asked thinking that Marinette has a hidden power and she doesn't know it.

"What ? No Not like that ! Ladybug's don't spin or make webs Adrien, spider's do." Ladybug stated firmly to cat noir so he gets the message clearly, even though he was just asking if she has a hidden power.

"Okay okay if it isn't you, let's go confirm it to Nadia before we continue" cat noir said after he looked over the edge again to see Nadia Chamack standing infront of a cameraman holding a microphone. Ladybug nodded in agreement before they made their way towards Nadia.

"3-2-1, I'm Nadia Chamack, we're here on the scene at one of the banks of Paris where two criminals were stopped by an unknown hero who has been reportedly sighted in Paris for the past two days, is it really ladybug or is it actually someone else ? The police will continue their investi-" Nadia said during her report before she was caught off guard when ladybug and cat noir landed right by her as the camera kept rolling.

"Oh hey ladybug and cat noir can we get a word please ?" Nadia asked, Ladybug replied with "Sure Nadia" before she started interviewing them.

"Ladybug there is a mystery going on here is Paris, supposedly a new superhero is lurking around Paris. But what we want to know first is, are you the one saving us with a new super power that we didn't know you had ?" Nadia asked before placing the microphone in front of Ladybug.

"No I never had powers like that & I'm not sure who has those kind of powers but we'll get to the bottom of this mystery and find out what's actually going on" Ladybug answered, Cat noir then stepped in to say something about the situation from his POV as Nadia then switched the microphone over to him.

"I also have no idea what to think about this whole ordeal, but no matter what's happening around here, *places a hand on ladybug's shoulders* bugaboo and I have this job covered" Cat noir said with a reassuring smile. Ladybug then reassured that they'll get to the bottom of this. Later that day, the sun was setting and it started to get dark, ladybug and cat noir patrolled for a couple hours trying to find some leads to the mystery but hasn't very successful at the moment. It was now night time, after nothing came up during their patrol, they decided to call it a night but agreed to continue on tomorrow.

"You know, I have to admit, it was a good workout to start our semester break." Cat noir said before he stretched his arms out feeling ready to hit the hey. Ladybug stretched too as she yawned before nodding back in agreement.

"Yeah I'm bushed too, I think we can call it a night here. But we can pick it off where we left off tomorrow " cat noir said hoping ladybug would still be up to the task.

"Sure, sounds good kitty" Ladybug said placing her hands on her hips with a smile. Cat Noir then walked up to ladybug before wrapping his hands around her waist before giving her a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Goodnight princess." Cat noir said in a nearly lone tone as if comforting her. Ladybug smiled before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss of her own. Cat noir then nuzzled his head on her shoulder causing him to purr. Cat noir pulled away a bit blushing after letting it out, almost feeling embarrassed. Ladybug was surprised a bit, but she chuckled, now finding her boyfriend's purr cute.

"Did you just purr?" ladybug asked as she stared into his eyes with curiousness but kept her smile.

"uuuuhhhhhhh, yeah ?" Cat Noir nervously said. Ladybug responded by just smiling and giving him another light kiss. Cat Noir kissed her back quickly before he releases but kept his smile. He took his staff and departed back to his home. Ladybug chuckles as she watches the love of her life depart. She took out her Yo Yo and was about to swing home when suddenly.

"Okay lady, hand over the purse or I'll cut your hand off" A male voice said in a deep angry threatening tone. Ladybug's eyes widen hearing the threat, she swung to one side of Paris with some apartment buildings by the street and alley ways where the source of the threat came from to witness three men in black clothing in a distance cornering a middle age woman against the wall of a building as in of the man's hand held a knife

"There's nowhere to run lady." One of the men said before the other one shouted out "Hand over the MONEY !" Ladybug started to run over to help the lady before a noise suddenly came from out of nowhere.

"WOOOOOOOO" Ladybug was caught off guard and a dark figure landed on the knife welding man and flipped him to the ground with ease. Ladybug sneaks behind a wall of one of the buildings and continued to witness this man taking down the crooks without taking a scratch. One of the bad guys throws a punch only for it to be blocked before he was tossed to the wall of the building. The man with the knife got back up and charged but the dark man grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife out of his hand before a roundhouse kick was delivered to his head. The third guy with nervous hesitation tries to attack from behind, but somehow the dark man did a backflip to avoid being tackled. He swept his legs making the third man fall onto his back on the asphalt. Without hesitating, the dark man picks him up by the collar of his shirt and giving him a quick punch to the face, before dropping him back down and picking up the lady's purse.

"Here's your purse back" the man said handing the purse back to the lady. The woman thanks him and quickly leaves the scene. The man soon after had something on his mind to look over. Something was telling him that he was being watched. It wasn't too long before he quickly turned his head in ladybug's direction. Ladybug slowly stepped into view, looking at him with amusement, confusion & widen eyes. It was too dark for either of them to notice who they are as the darkness around them blocked the color of their suits as they stared at one another. She was able to tell that it was a guy.

"Who are you ?" Ladybug asked loudly as she could at him. He didn't respond, he stayed silent, he probably didn't hear her question. He didn't approach her to ask who she was. He instead turned around and sprinted into an ally out of her sight.

"WAIT !" Ladybug called out loud as she ran after him. She just wanted to know who he was. She rounded the corner of the alley he ran into, only to see… No one. She was deeply confused about what she just saw and what just happened right by her. Ladybug looked around the area expecting to see the guy out of the corner of her eye. But she couldn't find him

"Who was he ?" Ladybug asked to herself. The dark man stood on a building in the distance from the area. He was able to see the girl in the street where he saved the woman. He was curious too, but had no time on his watch for some reason to check her out.

"Who is that girl ?" He asked to himself. He tilted his head to one side thinking he could get a better look, but not really any good. He decided to find out another time before he ran the opposite direction and jumped to another building out of sight.

 **A/N: That was chapter one ladies and gentleman. We hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please add this story to your watch list and your favorite stories. Please remember to also follow WildKratticusFever for her stories as well. My Heart goes out once again to Stan Lee & His Family. He is an inspirational person and he will be remembered for a life time. Thank You Stan for all the memories for my childhood and for being my hero. Thank You for also creating my favorite superhero of all time. Spider-Man. Stay Tuned next time for chapter 2 everyone. Until then BE COOL. TiPoStoryMaker Out**


	2. Meeting & Explanation

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I want you all too know that me and wild are currently working on chapter 3. Therefore as of right now there are 2 chapters too the story. I do have ideas on how the story goes. I know that you all will love what's to come. Also even after this story, I might only have one last one-shot story left in me before leaving. But in the mean time here is chapter 2.**

Minutes had passed since Marinette/ladybug witnessed the mysterious person that reportedly taking care of emergencies around Paris. After she swung back and detransformed, Marinette changed into her pajama's and tried to get some sleep but the image of the person staring at her was in her mind. Not that it was scary, but was more like in shock, something in her head was telling her that something was familiar about that person. She was able to tell it was a guy but she couldn't make out his features because of the darkness of the night. The street lights on the block didn't even have enough brightness to even reveal his attire, just the sidewalk. Tikki tried to get Marinette to fall asleep numerous times, but the man kept burning into her mind causing her to constantly wake up just a bit. Marinette was eventually able to get some rest sometime later, but she didn't get a lot of sleep. She still had her mind set on what she saw last night The following afternoon, Marinette transformed back into ladybug before choosing to wait on a random rooftop so she can wait for Adrien/Cat Noir. She wanted to solve the mystery completely, she knew they were now close, she really felt it in the palm of her hands.

Ladybug rested her arms on an air vent as she continued to wait for Adrien. She tried to collect all of her thoughts and regain her focus. She took out her yo-yo ready to call cat noir before she felt two arms slowly stroke her hips before they gently wrap around her waist. Ladybug was taken back a bit by the touch before receiving a kiss on the back of her head. She soon realized that it was Cat Noir.

"Good afternoon Buginette" Cat Noir said, it wasn't like a sarcastic or seductive tone that he would usually do, it was more of a gentle, normal, comforting tone. Ladybug didn't notice him at first, she turned her head around to face cat noir with his usually smile.

"Oh hey Adrien" Ladybug said with a flattering smile as she tilted her head a bit and closed her eyes for a second before opening them back up.

"So how'd you sleep last night ?" Cat noir said removing his hands away from her waist before placing them behind his back.

"I didn't sleep to well kitty" Ladybug told him before giving him a concerned look. Cat noir asked if she was okay but she jumped to the conclusion, telling him that she saw the guy.

"What do you mean you saw the guy ?" Cat Noir asked, the way he asked her was to try and get her to reveal some more information as possible, not to tell her that he didn't believe anything that she was saying. He completely trusted her.

"I mean, I actually saw him Chat. He was in a residential area by the ally when a woman was being mugged, he took the three of them down one by one" ladybug told him. There was a bit more to the story that she wished she could explain, but didn't know how. Cat noir was pretty amused.

"Whoa! Did you see what he looked like ?" Cat noir asked thinking that if his lady saw the man, she had surely seen what he looked like.

"It was too dark I couldn't notice him completely. But I think he wore a full mask, that's all I managed to figure out" ladybug explained. Cat noir stroked his chin a bit nodding in understandment

"Intense, at least we have some leads, we may be close to finding him" cat noir said with some determination. After hearing what ladybug told him, he also had confidence that they were so close to finding out who this person is

"Okay we need to keep a sharp eye out for him, got it ?" ladybug said letting cat noir know that it was time to keep looking. Cat noir nodded in response before speaking one more time.

"Got it, let's go milady" Cat noir said, with that, they took off to patrol the city. Hours passed after patrolling the city for most of Paris until around 3:24 pm, but there were no signs of the man anywhere.

"(Sigh) No sight of him at the moment, not even the leads are doing any good bugaboo." Cat noir said with some frustration. He started to feel exhausted a bit too, but they didn't want to give up.

"I guess he only comes out at night" ladybug said jumping to one of the possibilities. Things seemed hopeless, but it was until cat noir's ears twitched as he heard something close by. He told ladybug "hold on" as he placed his right hand by his right ear to hear a little better. Ladybug asked "what is it ?" before cat noir took off following the hearing of movement throughout the area with ladybug following close behind.

"Something was moving fast around this area" Cat Noir confirmed, he soon stopped as it started to fade a bit, but he hope that whatever it was would appear at any moment. Suddenly at a building in the distance, a figure appeared from below the building & does a backflip in the air before landing on a rooftop.

"LadyBug OVER-THERE" cat noir called to ladybug as he pointed at the man.

"That's him!" Ladybug exclaimed, finally seeing that the mysterious man was right in front of them, she swings after him before cat noir followed her to the building. At the building, Spider-Man takes out his camera and inserts a memory card before taking a picture of the Eiffel Tower at a very good view & angle.

"Now that's a nice picture, but I need to get a better looking photo, I also needs something that J.J.'s gonna have to pay top dollars for." Spider-man said before putting his camera away to take off to another location. Suddenly his spider senses tingled, he placed both of his hands on his head to detect what's happening. He uses his spider sense to detect a sneak attack or a distant threat.

"Something is close by, but it doesn't feel like Doc Ock, the strength feels somewhat in between" spider-man said to himself. He then heard some movement behind him causing him to turn around. Ladybug & Cat Noir landed behind him and walked towards him getting a good look at him.

"What the hell ?" Spidey asked silently. When he looked at ladybug he thought was familiar about her. He just never saw the suit she was wearing. He just looked at ladybug and cat noir not knowing what to think. As ladybug looked closely at his mask, and the colors, pattern and form of the suit, she was shocked. This was actually Spider-Man in Paris France. She heard of him but thought that he was just a fandom hero legend of some kind.

"Is that-?" Ladybug tried to speak but was in shock to finish. Spider-Man took a second to catch on to her reaction, it was then clear to him that she never met him before and this was her first time seeing the real him in the flesh

"Oh yeah, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, the costume gives it away doesn't it ?" Spider-Man said introducing himself to them with a bow. Cat Noir's eyes widen with shock as well as he too didn't believe Spider-Man was real. He follows him reaction with a "No Way !?" as he shook his head a bit. Ladybug's eyes became much wider before she places her shaking hands on her cheeks and smiles wide, before opening her mouth with a fan girlish gasp.

"Ohmygodspidermanisseriouslyhererightinfrontofuswhat'shedoinginparishe'sreallytalkingtoushe'ssoawesomei'mactuallygonnadieican'tbeleivethisishappening. catareyouseeingthis? OH MY GOD CAT" Ladybug said so things speaking too fast as she shook cat noir back and forth.

"M-m-m-my-y l-l-l-la-a-d-y-yy" Cat Noir tried to say something to get her attention so she can calm down. But because she was shaking him, he had a hard time trying to communicate with her and was unable to speak properly. Spider-Man laughed at her reaction as a compliment and he couldn't help it. She was a fan.

" _Finally someone who looks up to me and doesn't talk crap about me" Spider_ -Man spoke in his mind, not all of the superheroes he teamed up with took him too seriously due to his newbie, comedian and fan boyish ego. But when time passed, he slowly worked on his ego, but seeing ladybugs reaction made him feel happy that it felt like for the first time that he felt appreciated.

"Not quite the hello I was expecting" Spider-Man said before chuckling a bit. Ladybug blushed and tried to calm herself down. She took some deep breath's and placed her right hand over her heart to settle it as she felt it beating pretty fast. Spider-Man took a closer look at ladybug. This was his first time seeing her in the suit but after a few seconds, he recognized her looks from the other night.

"HEY, you must be that girl I saw in the streets last night" Spider-Man said pointing at her. Ladybug cleared her throat before she nodded yes to him.

"Yeah..That's me" Ladybug confirmed, Cat Noir soon walked up to him placing his staff back in his holster.

"Nice to meet you spidey, *shakes his hand* I'm Cat Noir" Cat Noir said, Spider-Man shook his hand back before telling him "Nice to meet you too Cat Noir". Ladybug walked back up to him reaching her hand out to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Spider-Man. I'm Ladybug" ladybug said, before Spider-Man shook her hand and telling her "It's a pleasure to meet you ladybug". Ladybug went on to ask him where he was from and what brought him to Paris.

"Well for one, I live in queens. Right on the edge of NYC" Spider-Man said pointing his hand over in the distance to refer to haw far he came from.

"WOW you're very far from home" ladybug said, amazed at the fact that Spider-Man was actually from New York. She always liked to vist NYC. She was pretty amused by the fact that Spider-Man Traveled Overseas to Paris for a reason.

"I know, but I'm here because for one I was promoted by my boss of the Daily Bugle J, Jonah, Jameson to come over here and take pictures because we were actually hearing a lot about you and he thought if I took pictures of spider-Man & Ladybug, it would sell out the bugle." Spider-Man explained, Ladybug & Cat noir were surprised to hear that their names were expanding across the world and somehow never had an idea. Ladybug still in shock asked "About Us ?" before Spider-Man nodded back in response before continuing.

"Pretty much, he also wanted me to take pictures of Spider-Man in Paris as well. Also your name is pretty much out there too. I was reading all about you online, social media, websites & so on. It's all out there." Spider-Man finished, Ladybug & Cat Noit looked at each other real quick before turning back to Spider-Man

"I wasn't aware of that" Ladybug said still in surprise. Cat noir agreed with "Neat, I wasn't aware either." Their names were out there, they didn't know how to react to it whatsoever.

"Oh I forgot, I'm also here because for two, I was actually sent here by Tony Stark of the AVENGERS, there is apparently a sighting of Doc Ock in this city, I Don't Know what he's up too but what I can say is right now, it's very dangerous." Spider-Man finished his explanation. Cat Noir first reacted with "WOAH!?" it sounded like a very big threat. More of a threat they face when they first fought Hawk Moth on Heroes Day.

"Are you saying Paris will be under attack ?" Ladybug asked with deep concern"

"I don't know, he's done a lot of intense attacks over the times I battled him, but it was never too strong enough to wipe out an entire city from what I can remember, but I know he is out there somewhere" Spider-Man Said as he turned his head overlooking the city towards the Eiffel Tower

"Well I'm sure he won't be as big of a threat after what we've been through, right bugaboo ?" Cat Noir said, he did believe that this was huge, but after taking Hawk Moth's attack before on Heroes Day, He took it as a warm up. From that day forward, he & Ladybug trained when fighting his recent akumatized victims to get stronger & faster as possible

"Buga-what ?" Spider-Man Asked with a snicker, he never heard a nickname like that before in his life. He figure it was something Cat Noir saying it to ladybug and thought it was adorable & a bit hilarious. Ladybug turned to him looking very serious.

" Cat Noir we have to find him as soon as possible" Ladybug said determined, she stood in her signature stance with determination ready for a fight.

"We will very soon, *Looks at his AVENGERS communicator* I'm just waiting to get a reading from Stark where he's at. But hey ladybug *Sits down on the edge of the building* this is the first time I heard and met you. Would you like to tell me a little bit about yourself ?"

"You want to know, about me? " Ladybug said with wide eyes as she blushed, almost as if she was embarrassed to share her personal life, or even something to deep.

"Oh no, no no, nothing too personal, just about your time being with social life & your time as a superhero & such" Spider-Man said reassuring Ladybug that he would never make anything too personal in a conversation.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea since there's still some time left, but we do have to keep a few secrets. But as soon as you get notified of this octo- or whatever this villain is that you're after, we'll have to move and bring him to the Aquarium." Cat noir said as he clenched his fist with a smile at the end of his speech. Both Ladybug & Cat Noir walked up to spider-man and sat down right next to him preparing what to have a conversation about.

"So uuuhhhhh,what kind of things do you want to know ?" Ladybug asked spider-man again forgetting the topics for a moment.

 **That is chapter 2 everyone. I Apologize if it wasn't as interesting or long as chapter 1. But it certainly came out good, that is also up to you to decide what you all think of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 3 when it's all done. Until then, Please Favorite, Follow, Review & Share. Thank's for reading everybody, until next time, BE COOL. TiPoStoryMaker out !**


	3. Conversation & Dark Past

**Hi everybody.**

 **I know, it's been a very… VERY long time since I posted chapter 2. But I've been busy with a lot of things in my life and Wild & I are doing the best we can to finish each chapter, but she has a busy schedule too. But here is chapter 3 at last, it may not be perfect or make sense in a way but I hope you still like it. Also just to let you know, this story is far from being left in the dust.**

 **ENJOY.**

Spider-Man, Ladybug & Cat Noir sat on an edge of the building overlooking the city towards the Eiffel Tower as Spidey thought about what he wanted to talk to Ladybug & Cat Noir about as nothing about Doc Ock was coming up just yet. Suddenly, a conversation popped in spidey's head.

"So, how did you get your powers ? Were you stung or bitten by a radioactive ladybug or something ?" Spider-man asked. It was not intended to mock ladybug, he just thought he would take a guess to see if her answer would be somewhat related. Also he is a little bit of a jokester as well, almost like cat noir but with some more seriousness.

"I actually get them from my earnings. *Shows him her earrings* I have a kwami friend who lives inside of them for the most part. They're actually the reason that I have these powers of mine." Ladybug explained before Cat Noir answered the same question from his point of view alongside her.

"Same, the jewelry is actually called a miraculous. My powers also come from a kwami who actually gives me my own powers from this ring. *shows spider-man his ring*" Cat noir said, Spider-Man nodded in amusement but soon became confused after hearing the word Kwami for the first time.

"Nice, but what the what ? That makes no sense, what is a kwami ?" Spidey asked in confusion as he scratched the back of his neck

"Well from what I can describe, Its like a small flying creature with magical powers." Ladybug explained the best she could.

"This sure is something I'm not familiar with. But you know me and different other superheroes received our powers in some unusual ways." Spider-man started, Cat Noir said with an amusing "Really ?" before ladybug went to ask "What kind of ways do you guys get them?"

"Well I don't remember how the others got their powers, but when I was on a high school trip to a science lab, a radioactive Spider landed on my hand and bit me right here on the blood vein part of my hand." Spider-Man said pointing out the top left part of his right hand to them. Right where the spider bit him causing ladybug to gasp a bit.

"Did it hurt?" She asked as if she was very sorry for him

"It did for a little while, I passed out later that day and woke up the next morning feeling somewhat different. Long story short I discovered my powers. Spider-Man continued one. Cat noir exclaimed with amusement with a "Woah, no way"

"That must of been terrifying. " Ladybug said not knowing what to think of what Spider-Man actually went through when he got his powers.

"Oh it was, but the following day I found out that I gained super strength, I can defend myself in a fight, I can even crawl on walls, do amazing acrobats, I can shoot webs out of my hands and I can even use them to swing myself through New York*shows them her his hands* I can even sense when danger is lurking with this thing called, spider sense." Spidey finished. Ladybug & Cat Noir were amazed by hearing what spider-man's powers are like. Ladybug was amused the most because upon hearing this, she can now compare that her powers are very similar to his.

"Wow, amazing." Ladybug exclaimed with an impressed look on her face.

Spider-Man then asked them if they would like to see. Cat Noir with an excited look said "Yes" followed by Ladybug nodding with approval with fan girl looking smile. Spider-Man then looked towards the building across from them before straightening his arm with a perfect looking aim and making a rock on symbol with his hand as a web shoots out of his web shooters with a long line attaching to the air vent on the neighboring building.

"OMG That's pretty cool." Ladybug said looking so excited. Cat Noir agreed with a "No Kidding" Spider-Man then detached the web from his web shooters before turning back to ladybug.

"So what's your power like ladybug ?" Spider-Man asked. Ladybug just took a quick second to just pull out her yoyo hanging from her hip.

"Well all I have is a yoyo, when I launch it, it goes on like far out as it can go at any distance, I can also use it as a weapon, both offensively and defensively, to hit enemies with it like a projectile or tie them up with its string. I can also use it as a shield, it also works like a navigator, a phone & can access the internet. Also I can swing from building to building. But it also creates an item that I can use to take down akumas, it's called a lucky charm. I can also stick to walls now and then myself" Ladybug explained. Spider-man was amused & surprised at the same time hearing that she has some powers compared to him & that her yoyo can do all this stuff that a normal yoyo can't do, but became confused that it could summon a object.

"Your powers come from a toy ?" Spider-man asked, he wanted to know if it was true because he never saw it.

"I agree that it looks unusual but it's true" Cat noir confirmed as he saw it too, although it looked impossible, it was a magical yoyo not a toy. Ladybug then stated that "It comes in handy". But then it came back to Spider-Man again, he did remember that he heard how ladybug's yoyo works & how she can stick to walls and swing from building to building.

"Wait, did you say it helps swing from Building to building ?" Spider-Man asked so he could be confirmed yet again. Ladybug just answered with "Yeah."

"That's usually what I do when with my powers and fight bad guys" Spider-Man said with a mix of excited & some seriousness. Again ladybug just gave a one word response with amusement in her tone."Cool!" Ladybug said, After that Spider-man decided to move on with another topic as they still had no word yet.

"So, aside from doing all this superhero work, what do you usually do around Paris as normal people. ?" Spider-Man asked, but he had to be careful as superheroes have to keep the majority of their own identity's as a secret.

"You see, we can't say our identities, but I can tell you that I am in the beginning stages of learning to be a fashion designer. An inspiring one anyway." Ladybug explained, she wasn't so sure about explaining about how she helps her family part time at herhome/bakery as it could leave out a risk of revealing her identity. Although she seems to have trust in Spider-Man, she doesn't feel like she was ready.

"And all I can say is, I'm a dashing model here in Paris. Lots of people really admire it, But I'm in pursuit of a different career that I'm trying to think about." Cat Noir explained, Spider replied with "Really ?!" followed by a nod from ladybug as if to say that it's true, but she tried her hardest to erase those images from her head at the moment as it would give her own character away despite how dreamy Adrien was. Spider-man Went on to explain his job in NY as a photographer for the Daily Bugle taking pictures of mostly himself and described what his boss is like to him. Ladybug kind of snickered about how his job is like of doing what he does as photographer. After which, spider-man went on to ask them another topic.

"Oh hey so what bad guys do you usually fight these days ?" He asked, unbeknownst to spidey, the villains he was about to hear from Ladybug & Cat Noir were so different than what he faces.

"Well we never have the same villain twice so its random. We last fought a giant baby." Ladybug explained. This made spider-man very confused as compared to what he fought in his days, he never heard of any villain that look like a toddler of any kind.

"A giant baby ? Seriously ? how does stuff like that happen ?" Spidey ask with a confused look behind his mask while lifting his arms a bit around his shoulder to express confusin.

"You see, he was upset so Hawkmoth took advantage of it and akumatized him. And he tried to make him take our miraculous's" Ladybug said. This is what intrigue spider-man, this was the first time he was told about the supervillian that Ladybug & Cat Noir are up against and about how evil rises about around Paris trying to steal their miraculous's

"What does akumatized mean ? And who's Hawk-Moth ?" Spider-man asked trying to get an idea what Akumatized means and who hawkmoth was.

"He is the actual main villain we're up against. Honestly though If he wasn't here right now Paris would be safe and there would be no need for super heroes." Ladybug said as she looked towards the Eiffel Tower with a proud look on her face, but she didn't explained what akumatized means, so Cat Noir decided to answer the second question to spidey.

"That's true and akumatized means that when Hawk moth senses people who have negative emotions, he sends out these butterflies in the color of black and forces them to cause havoc and try to steal our miraculous's." Cat Noir explained, Spider-Man would never have anything to be amazed with a villain's powers, but hearing this was very new, it was very strange how he transfers these powers into a butterfly and sends them to give villainess powers to all these people to do his dirty work. He dealt with some villains in the past who tried to poison, brainwash & even mind control the citizens of New York.

"It happens at least once or twice a week." Ladybug added in, it was then that spider-man finally gave his answer to what hawkmoth does.

"Wow, that's odd, but it sounds a lot easier than what I usually do. I have some constant villains that would come after me at least 3 times a month, but most of the time I would take care of constant drug dealers, armed thieves and these freaking losers again and again and again." Spider-Man Explained, he had yet to mention what kind of villains he faced, but he thought of just starting with the constant bad guys or situations that is almost like and everyday situation in the city of New York.

"We get that occasionally here in Paris, but the police usually handle it on their own with robberies & such like that. I mean we're just teens." Ladybug stated. Spider-man understood, but as a superhero, he was willing to remain on duty no matter the cost.

"In a way, that's true but no matter what cost is. Spider-Man is always needed. Even if there's people who just don't like me" Spidey said, Ladybug & Cat Noir couldn't help but to nod in agreement to the statement as what being a superhero takes for the most part. Spider-man then remembered the known quote what his uncle Ben told him in his senior year in high school that he thought would be the best to share with Ladybug & Cat noir as they may have never heard it before and can remember the quote to keep fighting for as long as it takes them.

"You know, there is something I would like to share. Before my uncle Ben was assassinated, he told me these words that stand with me to this day, and I hope if I can share them, they can stick with the both of you for a very long time." Spider-Man began, Ladybug & cat noir smile at him ready to hear it, their smiles had a tad bit of emotion to them.

"With great power, comes great responsibility "Spider-Man revealed before placing his right hand over his heart

"That's a very great line to go by." Ladybug said with an approving nod.

"That's also very inspiring." Cat Noir stated with the same nod. Spider-man responded with a nod of his own as if to say "Thank You". Just then, Spider-Man then reached back into the inventory of his suit pulling out his web sack before pulling out his Iphone.

"Here, let me show you something" Spider-Man said as he unlocked his Iphone and went into his photo section as Ladybug & Cat Noir got in closer and looked at his phone carefully. Once they did and carefully looked at his phone, Spider-Man opened up his photos app, Knowing that he had to be careful not to get his face revealed as he brought up a picture of his wife Mary Jan Watson when she starred in a play back in 2004 before showing them.

"This right here, is my wife, Mary Jane Watson, she once lived next door to me when we went to school together. She now stars in various plays & does some singing now and then." Spidey explained showing them the picture. Ladybug expressed an "awww" seeing how pretty she is.

"Wow she's beautiful" Ladybug explained expressing a face as if she was watching her crush from a distance. Cat Noir took a good look at it, it reminded so much of Marinette with her hair straight down without her pigtails. "Yeah, she's pretty" Cat Noir said

"I know, I was in love with her for a long time since my freshman year. Throughout my high school days I used to be picked up and was usually a klutz at some point *chuckles* but after I became Spider-Man I couldn't confess my feelings at first because I wanted to keep her safe. Our relationship was rocky but at the end of the day she accepted me for who I was & she accepted the life to be with me despite all the risks in life with me." Spider-Man went on explaining what his relationship with Mary Jane was like from there on out before they were married. Ladybug responded with a soft smile and a light chuckle.

"You two must be quite a team" Ladybug said, Spider-man nodded slowly in response as if he agreed, he knew that Mary Jane was his soul mate & that they were meant for each other.

"We do, despite having some issues in our relationship in the past, she's always been there for me." Spider-man added in. Cat Noir remembered what it was like when he and Marinette had to obey the oath of keeping their Identities secret during their time as the superheroes of Paris.

"I know what it's like to hide your secret from the one you love. It's never easy." Cat Noir said as he slowly shook his head, he still wished he told Marinette sooner than he would've.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made to keep those close to you safe Cat Noir." Ladybug commented looking over to her partner. Cat Noir just responded with "I understand"

"I know too, it was hard but I didn't have a choice." Spider man added as he slowly nodded, knowing that ladybug was right. He then goes back to his phone and carefully finds another photo showing them a picture of both his aunt may and uncle Ben.

"This is my aunt and uncle" Spidey added, describing who they are as both Ladybug & Cat Noir took a closer look at the photo.

"Wow they look like nice people" Cat Noir said with a smile.

"They were" That was all Spidey was able to say before he placed the phone back into his inventory and inhaled showing signs of sadness, to which they took notice.

"Are they still around?" Ladybug asked softly wondering why he was crying. She did forget that Spider-Man said earlier that his uncle was assassinated.

"They died... when I first became who I am uncle Ben was shot & Killed after he and I had an argument. But I know now that he was trying teach me something important, but I threw everything in his face." Spidey said as he shedded a tear underneath his mask. Ladybug started feeling really sad.

"And your aunt?" She asked

"Last year she and most of the city were infected by a serious sickness, this was the last time I fought doc ock. I retrieved the cure but she told me to do what was right and save everybody. Had I use it on her. There wouldn't be enough of it leftto save everyone. They were the only relatives I had left after my parents abandoned me." Spider-Man explained as his voice started to show some sadness as well knowing how much she meant to him.

"Awww I'm so sorry man." Cat Noir said as he patted his shoulder

"She even found out who I really was under this mask, but she was so proud of me in the end." Spider-Man finished. Ladybug felt really sad seeing how dark his past was and couldn't help but feel so sorry for how his life is.

"*frowns* I'm so sorry, It must of been difficult."

"It was, my wife and my best friend have been trying to help me move on, but I just can't help but still think that it's my fault, even if it wasn't. I just wish there would be a way I could've saved them & still fix everything." Spider-Man explained with an expression of guilt behind his mask but his voice still tells the story.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my parents." Ladybug said with a nearly scared expression, she was worried what her life would be like if she lost her family, but little did she know, her mate has been dealing with a loss for a couple years now & he never told anyone.

"Me either, but my dad is the only one I have left. I know what it's like to miss someone your close too. My mom meant the world to me and I'd do anything to bring her back." Cat Noir said expressing some sadness, he couldn't shake the thought of missing his mother so much. Spidey looked over at cat noir and felt sympathy wave over.

"I'm so sorry Cat Noir" Spidey said. Ladybug was surprised, Adrien never told his friends about his mother, he felt that because of his father's reputation & that it felt personal, he thought it was unnecessary to share. But she was still surprised to hear that Adrien was dealing with a struggle in his life.

"You lost your mother?" Ladybug asked him with a shock expression, her response was a slow nod from Cat Noir.

"Yeah, I don't know if she's dead or alive but, she just left for business trip a couple years ago and she never returned. I spent every single day and night since then wishing to have her back." Cat Noir explained, he fought back his emotions and tears as he explained as well as an image of his mom's face appears in his head. Ladybug then raised her left arm stroking his back before raising it to his neck giving him a calming massage to comfort him.

"Cat Noir, I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. You'll see her again, don't give up on her, trust me." Ladybug said softly with a soft smile as well. Cat Noir's from slowly turned into a small smile before he nodded in response.

"You're right, thanks Ladybug." Cat Noir said. Spider-man then shrugged just a bit, not to blow off his statement or be offensive. Ladybug then looked back over to spider-man.

"Well, what can you do right ?" Spider-Man asked with a small chuckle

"I'm sorry about your aunt & uncle, there isn't any need to beat yourself up about this. *Places a hand on his leg* I'm sure they loved you, just as much as you loved them, I'm very sure that they would be proud of you for who you are." Ladybug said with a comforting smile. It cheered up spider-man

"Thank you Ladybug, you really did help me there" Spider-Man said in response before standing up and walking to the left side of the building, not all the way to the corner, but just a little bit next to ladybug & Cat Noir.

"I think we should now-"Spider-Man began before he was interrupted by another male voice that sounded like it was coming from an HD walking talkie.

"Peter come in" A voice asked VIA his wrist communicator. It was his Avengers mentor, Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man. Peter then turned his head at a fast paste to Ladybug and Cat Noir gasping out loud knowing that his name was suddenly revealed.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, FINALLY I was able to get this chapter done. I know that some of you believed that this story was dead, but I promised that this is far from dead. We do still have quite a long way to go but I'm just reassuring you that this story is still in the works with WILD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please remember to favorite, share & follow this story and my account. Also there might be another one shot coming as well. Also please remember to follow wild's account, wildkratticusfever. Until the next chapter comes out, please remember to BE COOL. TiPoStoryMaker Out.**

 **P.S. By the way, Yes I saw the MLB Episode Oblivio, needless to say, it was fantastic and one of the best episodes I've ever seen.**


	4. First Battle & Coming With

**BOOOOOOOOOOM, Chapter 4 is finally done. This has been a long time coming since I posted the last chapter. So much words can't describe what I'm feeling right now. I have some great news regarding the future of this story. In the meantime, let's continue on with the story and have a miraculous time.**

 **I do sincerely apologize once again for making you all wait for so long.**

"Peter ?" Ladybug asked in surprise, Marinette took the " _We must keep our identities a secret"_ very seriously since first becoming ladybug for the first time. Apparently, Tony didn't know that Peter was with someone else and thought that he was alone, he could only use the communicators to track their movements, locations and talk to the superheroes with the communicators.

"Is that his actual name ?" Cat Noir asked in confusion, It had to be spider-Man's real name, who else would Tony be talking too wearing the communicator ? Spider-Man quickly turned back to his communicator to keep Tony updated.

"Come in Tony" Spider-Man said to confirm to Tony that he was there and listening.

"We just found another trace of Doc Ock, he was recently sighted at Montparnasse Tower, but he teleported to a new location soon after, It's like he's at one place to another vice versa , I believe he's now a lot closer to the center of Paris." Tony Stark explained as he was tracing the movements of Doc Ock, He may have some new kind of power making him faster and stronger.

"Do you have know their exact location?" Ladybug asked into Spidey's Communicator, Tony, never hearing her voice before nor did he ever hear of ladybug or Cat Noir, became confused.

"Peter, who's that ?" Tony asked through his communicator, He wasn't sure if they were strangers or if peter knew these people. On the other hand he's sure if they were unknown superheroes who should get involved in any serious situations.

"Mr. Stark, that was ladybug, She & her partner Cat noir are the superoes here in Paris France & Speaking of which you just revealed my name to them by accident." Spider-Man pointed out, Tony stark was about to apologize to them before ladybug stepped in.

"Is there a motive as to why Dr Ock is here?" She asked with a determined face as cat noir leaned in to hear some more information about Doc Ock.

"Do you also know any of his back-story or anything ?" Cat noir asked not knowing how to say it properly or what to think.

"Well from all the information I managed to gather, he seems to be trying to steal the energy or DNA of most iconic heroes and turn himself a lot stronger than he ever was." Tony revealed, on the other side of the communicator he was in a research office of some sorts in a newly built avengers craft as the screens shows the profile of Dr, Otto Octavious, which also includes his criminal history and recent activities. Spider-Man turns back to Ladybug & Cat Noir who seemed a little shocked at how dangerous this villains sounds.

"I believe that's true, when he got me by surprise I felt a sharp point in my neck and blood was dripping out, next thing I knew I was feeling a bit weak for a few hours." Spider-Man told them, Doc Ock surprise attacked him while patrolling NYC before being called by Tony Stark to search for him and research his movements wherever he went.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, your gonna have to stick with Spider-Man so you'll stay safe, Doc Ock is a very dangerous being unlike any other villains you may have face before in Paris." Tony stated to them, Ladybug & Cat Noir would be feeling worried, but knowing that their powers come from their kwami's the believed for the most part that they would be okay.

"Well luckily our powers don't come from our blood. But thank you" Ladybug stated with a determined smile as Cat Noir nodded in agreement.

" It doesn't Matter where your powers come from, Doc Ock will try to take your energy at any cost, either way, be careful, we'll try to look up more info on his activity as we can, good luck." Tony Stark said before Spidey's communicator shuts off automatically.

"This sure sounds like a new adventure, I can feel this is my claws." Cat noir said feeling excited that a new adventure for him & Ladybug was lurking. Ladybug smiled in response before looking back at spider-man who was installing new web cartridges into his webshooters & trying to adjust new settings into his communicator. Something in her mind wanted to ask him if she could join him on his mission, she felt that joining forces with an iconic super hero could lead to some training to become a lot stronger than ever to defeat Hawkmoth. It was then at that moment, her lips tingled a bit with hesitant before finally letting it out.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, Spidey turned to them to see a anxious like expression from Ladybug & Cat Noir. They weren't like very anxious to help but it was like Spider-Man saw them as next generation superheroes who are willing to get stronger than ever by helping him out, he was hesitant at first given that he doesn't want to put them at future risk, but he did want to see what they got. So he was up for it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach some rookie heroes the ropes from a veteran superhero would it." He said, in response Ladybug smiled sweetly along with a small giggle as if to say " _Thank you for the opportunity_ ". Cat Noir on the other hand, smiled with eyes a bit wide like he did even when he accepted Ladybug's friendship after defeating Glaciator.

"Sweet" He all was able to say, but they could tell that he was thankful.

"By the way, It's true, my real name is Peter Parker. I'm sorry you had to find out my name like that hehe." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on his neck and laughing nervously. All Cat Noir managed to say was "It's okay" but was satisfied with the confirmation.

"Well perhaps you should really Tony to be more careful about calling you by your first name when you're in costume. " Ladybug said with a teasing look on her face as she crossed her arms

"I know, he thinks that I would be doing some stuff alone when I'm Spider-Man & he would think that I'm alone patrolling the city, I'll make it as clear as I can to him to just call me Spider-Man when I'm in my suit atleast," Spider-Man said to them as he reassured that he'll be able to fix this mistake & prevent it from ever happening again. Suddenly his spider sense tingled before he grabbed his head and collapsed to one knee as if he was having a severe headache/

"Spider-Man Are you okay ?" Ladybug asked as she knelt down placing a hand on his should with a worried expression. Cat noir also with some concern, bent down a bit before asking "What's happening ?"

"My Spider senses are tingling like crazy, I think he's close but it feels a lot more power than I ever felt before."

"How close?"

Spider-Man: looks up and used his spider vision to track down what was triggering his spider senses, his vision zooms in on the Eiffel Tower and zooms in a lot closer on the side of the Tower to see a chrome humanoid with 4 metallic arms climbing up the Tower before he returns to normal vision and stands up all determined "DOC OCK" He Exclaimed standing up and balling his hands into fists.

"Where?" Ladybug asked as she and Cat Noir also stood up anxious to know.

"He's at the Eiffel Tower !" Spidey said in the same exact tone as he pointed towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug, now determined, removes her Yo-Yo from her hip ready to throw it "Let's get going then." Before she could, Spider-Man suddenly halted her much to her confusion.

"I'll race you there, first one to reach the Eiffel Tower is a hero with a roasted butt" Spider-man betted sarcastically making Cat Noir snicker at his joke. Ladybug accepted his back but was annoyed by his sarcastic attitude considering the situation at the moment. But unbeknownst to Ladybug, Spider-Man is also the one to be funny at times.

"Do you really wanna play games now?" She asked with annoyance

"I'll meet guys at the Tower, I'll be the judge who the winner is " Cat Noir says before winking. He takes out his staff and extends it as he starts journeying towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug Throws her Yo-Yo and teasingly smiles at Spidey.

"Jumpstart" Ladybug says quickly before she starts swing ahead taking the early lead.

"HEY !" Spider-Man called out to her before shooting a web and Jumping forward. He swings from building to building until he was swinging next to ladybug before they both landed on buildings on opposite sides of the roadand started running side by side on the rooftops. Spider-Man looks over to ladybug who looked focused.

"Hey ladybug, did anyone ever teach you super acrobatics before you parkoured ?" Spider-Man called over the question too her as they both continued running.

"No not really." Ladybug answered shaking her head. Little did she also know, Spider-Man was challenging her.

"Well check this out" Spider-Man then jumps off the building , spins a web and swings up before letting go and doing a double backflip and a barrel roll and landed back on the buildings and continued running before saying. "Top that kid"

Ladybug watched with amusement but felt a determined smile spread across her face before she jumped off the building from her side and using her yo-yo to swing by before leaping up high and doing a twirling backflip before swinging again leaping up higher and doing a triple backflip before doing a corkscrew she landed back on the buildings on her side with a quick tumble to avoid tripping. She looked back to see she was still side by side with Spider-Man.

"How's that for a young heroine?" Ladybug asked with a taunting tone with a determined looking smile

"That's very Impressive I'll have to admit" Spider-Man stated and nodded with approval before getting their focus back into the race. They both jumped off the buildings and swung closer and closer to the Eiffel Tower. Civilians by the tower were enjoying the warm peaceful day. Some of the students from the school were feeling so free after the semester ended.

"I'm telling you Kim, There are more leads to this mysterious hero in Paris." Max said as he showed a recent news article to Kim.

"I'm anxious to know, I can't wait any longer." Kim replied placing his hands on his hips

"Whoever this mystery hero is, I think we can come up with a very interesting comic Idea." Nathaniel stated to Mark as he held his sketchbook in his left hand.

"Sounds like a great Idea, I just need to somehow get a look at him as possible and we should be able to come up with something great" Replied Marc.

Alya & Nino look up towards the tower with happiness while holding their hands.

"It feels so good to take a break from college and take the time to have all the fun we can have." Alya said looking up at her boyfriend

"No doubt about it dude. Besides, looking up at this tower makes us feel like looking up into the havens. That's not the only thing that keeps our hopes up aside from ladybug." Nino explained while breathing in some fresh air.

"Speaking of ladybug, whenever you see anything that surrounds her or this mysterious hero, can you please let me know in any way so I can keep the blog posted?"

"No worries, I would never let my little fox down." Nino re-assured Alya looking down into her eyes through their glasses.

"Thank you so much Turtle boy" Alya said with a loving comforting tone in her voice before leaning in and kissing Nino on the cheek. Next thing after, Nino looked up in shock

"Alya, I think you should start filming." Nino said with a change in his voice. Alya soon asked him "Why ?" Before he pointed up in the distance which made her begin recording from her cell phone.

" LOOK !" Nino was so loud that the surrounding people looked where he was pointed at, They began to get the same surprise as he did. Cat Noir was the first one that passed by using his staff to get to the Eiffel Tower before using his staff to make his way up, but what happened next really surprised them. Ladybug Swung her way towards the tower with the mysterious hero. People started to recognize the outfit.

Oh. My. God" Kim Said in Disbelief

" That's Impossible" Ivan said in the same surprised Tone

"No Way" Nathaniel also said in shock

"WOAH I thought he was an urban legend" Luka (Who also happened to be at the scene) said in shock as well. His girlfriend Kagami who stood next to him didn't have anything to say as she looked on in surprise.

"SPIDER-MAN" Nino Called out as loud as he could.

"This is going to cause the LadyBlog to blow up" Alya said as she continued to record.

Ladybug & Spider-Man Swung to the very end to the second floor level of the Eiffel Tower before sticking to the side of the tower at exactly the same time. Spider-Man let out a small chuckle before telling Ladybug "You're petty fast." Spider-Man was already impressed by ladybug's speed & skills so far.

"Well I've swung through this city long enough to know the quickest way." Ladybug said with a gentle smile before they look up to see Cat Noir above them by about 10 feet as he leaned against a barrier his right arm as he held his tail belt with his left hand.

"Nice race, it was actually a tie, I would say it was M'lady who won but I'm not gonna waste any time and argue who touched first." Cat Noir said with his usually tone. Over Time he's learned to take things as seriously as he could as much as his superhero Identity makes himself feel free.

"That sounds fair considering the situation right now. *Points up to the underside of the roof* Go to the near top of the tower. But do not go on the roof yet. We'll meet you up there" Spider-Man said instructing Cat Noir.

Cat Noir Nodded in response as if to say *Got It* before taking out his staff and catapulting himself up towards the top of the tower. Spider-Man starts to crawl up the side of the tower before ladybug throws her yo-yo and zips up to catch up to him much to the amusement of the people below watching the scene. They were also surprised to see that Spider-Man's power is very similar to ladybug.

"So what do we do ?" Ladybug asked after landing next to him on the next level. Spidey stops crawling up to stay on ladybug's level so he can explain as properly as he could.

"Ok listen closely, as I said earlier, Doc Ock is a kind of villain that you haven't been up against before. So right now what I'm going to tell you to do is look out for his robotic metal arms, you never know where they're going to strike. You and Cat Noir are going to create a diversion so I can try and hit him head on as I can. But if you and Cat Noir do come up with a strategy, do what you can to come at him with. But otherwise, stay clear of his arms and don't charge in and attack him without a strategy or he will catch you in a snap" Spider-Man explained. Ladybug was tensed now about heading into a battle with a stronger villain, but while teaming with Cat Noir, She always had hope. Especially with her other occasional teammates.

"So distract him long enough to get you close to him?" Ladybug asked to confirm so she and Cat Noir know what to do in this fight.

"Exactly, but if you and Cat Noir do come up with an advantage, signal a whistle too me and I'll try and hold him off for you both" Spider-Man confirmed and reminded her. He head to re-explain Ladybug and Cat Noir's strategy to make sure that they don't feel used or left out of the fight.

"Got it." Ladybug firmly said while giving a single nod before looking back up. She didn't see Cat Noir at first, making her worried that he was already on the roof.

"Where did he go?" Ladybug asked looking at the edges of the roof.

"He's probably near the top, let's go" Spider-Man said before he shoots a web all the way to the edge of the roof and zips up. Ladybug soon tossed up her Yo-Yo and zips up too. As they got closer, they were able to see Cat Noir underneath the top waiting for them. Spider-Man clims up onto the roof while ladybug zips up and lands right next too Cat Noir.

"Ready to do this milady ?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug quietly told him "Listen to me" before leaning in to whisper the plan in his ear so he can be aware of what he needs to do and to be careful of making a mistake.

"I got it" Cat Noir stated before ladybug smiled and looked up

"Lets do this kitty." Ladybug said before She & Cat Noir climb up onto the roof and stood next to Spider-Man on opposite sides before getting into their fighting stances. In the process, they were finally able to get a closer look at Doc Ock. He seemed to be collecting electricity with his hands as his tentacles supported his position. They also noticed that he was completely chrome with his head in the shape of like a helmet of that looked like a butterfly shape with his eyes in the shape of glasses.

"Well well, if it isn't an old friend of mine. Spider-Man and the children" Dock Ock said in a robotic but with his same civilian evil like tone. He didn't really know Ladybug or Cat Noir but after noticing them he was well aware that they were very young. He at first thought they were wannabe heroes but soon figured out that they had powers of their own. It also looked like he was told about them.

"Dr. Octavius ? What happened to you ?" Spidey asked noticing that Otto was not exactly himself (Other than being as Doc Ock as a normal looking human)

"Let's just say I had a little bit of help from someone… special" Doc Ock said, before a Hawkmoth symbol appears over his face

"Don't forget what you're doing, once this spider comrade is out of the picture, remember to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous and hand them to me." Hawkmoth demanded from his lair before receiving a reply from Doc Ock "With pleasure partner." It was at that moment when ladybug's eyes widen with realization.

"He's been akumatized!" Ladybug said to Spider-Man in a panic like tone before Spider-Man looked over at her with confusion, not understand what she meant.

"That's Hawkmoth's power like she talked about earlier, when he senses a person with negative emotions he turns a butterfly into an akuma with his powers and sends them out before it turns ordinary people into villains. If Doc Ock is akumatized, not only does that means he is a lot stronger then he usually would be, but ladybug is the only one who could de-evilize him." Cat noir explained, along with ladybug responding with a "he's right, your gonna have to need me for this mission". Spider-Man's plan was now about to take a big twist but he was willing to still give it a try. Ladybug takes her Yo-Yo off her hip & starts twirling it as she prepares for combat that's about to go down.

"We have to figure out where his Akuma is and figure out a way to defeat him." Ladybug says to Cat Noir & Spider-Man while still looking towards doc ock with determination. She always get's nervous when a Huge battle awaits, but no matter the costs, she's always ready to protect the innocent at any cost.

"It also doesn't matter, whether if he's human, akumatized or whatevers going on with him, we still have to try" Spider-man says while balling up his fists as he prepares for battle too.

"I couldn't agree more." Cat noir says while drawing his staff and twirling it before getting into his stance. Doc Ock, seeing that the team was ready, raises his tentacles as their claws slowly rotate.

"This should be fun, if you think you have a chance against me, then show me what you all can do" Doc ock says with the same tone as he smiles knowing that he has the advantage since becoming akumatized. Spider-man was than able to see that his tentacles were moving back slowly which gave him the realization that Octavious was about to lunge at them.

"SPLIT UP" Spider-Man was able to shout too the both of them. Dock ock's tentacles lunge forward at them with such speed but they were able to barely jump out of the way in three different directions.

Spider-Man jumped up high while moving back before spinning webs from both of his wrists to two parts of the tower's roof before catapulting himself towards doc ock. Doc ock first lunges his two top tentacles at him but spidey was able to catch his hands onto both of them before doing a single front flip and landing on his top left tentacle with his feet. He starts running down the tentacle towards Octavious but as he got close, Doc Ock was able to use his bottom right tentacle to sweep at his feet, but when spidey jumped up to avoid it, octavious used his bottom left one to smack him in the chest before using his top right tentacle to nail him to his left. Spidey was able to recuperate and spin a web at the tower's antenna to swing around to try and sneak attack doc ock from the other side.

Meanwhile at street level, Many of the students and citizens continue to witness the battle with the best angle's possible. Alya takes out her phone and begins recording the fight from her angle as she was able to see Spider-Man & Ladybug jumping and swinging trying to get Doc Ock, she also sees Cat Noir jumping at certain parts and a couple tentacles swinging about.

"Alya dude, Are you getting this" Nino asked with amusement in voice as he couldn't believe that they are witnessing Ladybug & Cat Noir team up with Spider-Man, not only swinging around but to also see them in combat.

"Yes I am Nino, the ladyblog is going to explode." Alya said in response as she keeps her phone/camera in focus on the action.

"Marc, are you seeing all of this ?" Nathaniel asked as he was looking back and forth at the battle and his sketchbook.

"I sure am, I think we have to make a comic book about this" Marc said as he used his notepads writing down some ideas while also looking back and forth at the battle as well.

Back to combat, Spider-Man swings from behind doc ock and uses both of his wrists to shoot web missiles at him, but doc ock uses the claws of his tentacles to spin them like propellers and block every single one of them. Spidey was caught off guard causing doc ock to grab him and throw him the opposite direction off the tower again.

Ladybug takes her turn and charges towards doc ock while spinning her yo-yo. Doc ock turns around with a menacing glare at her.

" _You don't know who you're messing with kid_ " Doc ock said in his mind. He thrusts one tentacle at a time at ladybug. Surprisingly she used her yo-yo as a shield to block them all which gave enough of an opening to do a kick straight under his chin with her right foot. The force of the kick did inflict a tad bit of pain to octavious but was only pushed back a bit. The force of the kick also made laybug do a backflip which also pushed her back a bit too but was ready to charge back in.

"Why you !" Doc Ock said silently under his breath before using his bottom left tentale to try to sweep her off her feet to no avail.

She charged at him again & she was able to use her super agility to flip over, grab one of the tentacle's arms and do a 360 flip while hanging on before swinging forward and avoid more of Doc Ock's attacks despite now using two tentacles at a time. Ladybug was able to get in closer and she quickly got behind doc ock's back and she was able to lock in a chokehold while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What's wrong doctor ? Am I too fast for you ?"Ladybug asked mockingly. Doc Ock was surprised how fast ladybug was, but then smiled as she doesn't realize how dangerous he truly is.

"Foolish girl, I admire your efforts, but it's all futile. Do you think I'm so easy to defeat ?" Dock ock said before using his top right tentacle to grab her by surprise and pull her right off his back with ease. HE then lifts her up in the air all while she tries to pry off the claws of his tentacles that had a tight grip of her.

"LET ME GO" Ladybug called out too him. Doc Ock teasingly responded with a "with pleasure" before slamming her down to the floor on her back before he grabbed her ankles with his hands much to her surprise. Doc ock spun ladybug around twice before tossing her into the air before Cat Noir was able to catch her and place her down on the other side of the roof."

"Stay here my lady, I got this" Cat noir says too her before drawing his staff again and charging in while twirling it.

Ladybug watches from the corner of the office wall to witness the battle all while worrying about cat noir. Spider-man Swings in again but this time he tries too drop in from the top. He spins a webs and manages to temporarily cover his head with his web. Cat noir took this opportunity and did a baseball slide underneath doc ock before whacking him on his left side before leaping up to double stomp his head and landing back infront of him. Doc Ock's tentacles soon tore off the webs expressing anger.

"Pick on someone your own size you cyborg." Cat noir says while getting in his stance. Spider-man followed it up with an "Exactly ugly" before he jumped back down to his backside trying to corner doc ock.

Ladybug took her chance and tossed in her yo-yo tying up doc ock the best she could to restrain him. Spider-Man & Cat noir charge in trying to take their chances but doc ock's strength managed to spread open the yo-yo string before using both tentacles to whack spider-man and cat noir back. Spider-man quickly kipped back up to his feet getting back into the fight, meanwhile Ladybug quickly got to cat noir, grabbed his hand and pulled him away ducking behind the other side of the Gustave Eiffel's office.

"WOAH, he really is stronger than I thought" cat noir said to ladybug astonished by doc ock's strength and abilities.

"Yeah, he really is and we still don't know where his Akuma is! I think we should wait if spidey can come up with something to hold him down, that way I can use my lucky charm and it should give us the solution that we need" Ladybug said a bit frustrated at first. But she was willing to keep trying, she figured that if the lucky charm gives her a clue, it'll tell her where the akuma is hiding so she can come up with a bright idea to purify it. Cat Noir nodded with agreement.

They peek out from behind the wall to keep an eye on the battle to wait for a signal of any kind. Spider-man used all the speed he had to dodge the tentacles, as he did, he slowly starts to use as much webs as he can to tie down his tentacles to the floor so he can give ladybug and cat noir the opening they truly need without getting seriously hurt.

"LADYBUG, I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO SUMMON YOUR POWER WHILE I STILL HAVE HIM DOWN" Spidey called to ladybug struggling to hold down doc ock.

"It's now or never. LUCKY CHARM" Ladybug summoned as she tossed her yo-yo up into the air and it begins to create her an item. Before it was revealed, Doc Ock broke free of all of spidey's webs and uses one of his tentacles to wrap it completely around ladybug's body restraining her before pulling her towards him, thus cancellation the lucky charm as an item never appeared.

"LET HER GO" Cat Noir Shouted out as he charged in and leapt into the air trying to attack, but Doc ock sensed him and used another one of his tentacles to shove cat noir back with force sending him crashing into the window of the Gustave Eiffel's office. While being pulled in closer, Ladybug tries to break free by trying to wiggle herself out somehow being that her whole body is trapped, her attempts were unsuccessful before the next thing she knew, she was face to face with doc ock.

"*Chuckles* Soooo, you are the so called hero of this city, ladybug." Dock ock said with a mocking tone seeing ladybug struggle. Ladybug didn't respond as she kept trying to break free from his tight evil grasp.

"I was expecting a little bit more from a inexperienced child" Dock ock said as he began reaching for something with his right hand.

Spider-Man managed to get up while trying to shake off the other blows he took from Octavious.

"RELEASE HER OCTAVIOUS, your fights mainly with me" Spider-Man called over to Doc Ock trying to change his focus to him. Doc Ock's only response was turning his head slightly to the right to look at him.

"Spider-Man runs forward, jumps up and dives straight towards them. Without turning completely around, doc ock takes one of his tentacles and whacks spidey to his right making him fly into the antenna taking him out.

" SPIDEY !" Was all that ladybug was able to let out in a panic giving her situation, before dock ock let's out another light chuckle.

"Pitiful. Now *takes out a syringe* I simply need something from you" Dock ock says with a smile while beginning to bring it slowly towards her neck. Ladybug's eyes went wide in fright at first before remembering something.

"If you think my powers come from my DNA, you're unfortunately wrong." Ladybug says with a blank expression while the syringe is getting closer.

"Whether if your blood contains powers or not, it doesn't matter. It will still have the energy I need to improve myself and succeed with my plans." Dock ock says with more sninister in his voice before grabbing the front of her hair and pushing it back to keep her still while exposing her neck in the process.

"Now hold still." Doc Ock says while going back to moving the needle towards ladybug's neck.

Cat Noir picks himself back up before looking out the smashed window to see ladybug back in doc ocks grasp. It was until then that he managed to get a closer look by squinting his eyes. Much too his horror, he was able to see a syringe being held by dock ock as he was about to insert it into her neck.

"NOOOOOOOO" Cat Noir shout's while reaching out his hand before jumping out with such speed. The Syringe got closer towards ladybug's neck as she got scared and whimpered silently, she closed her eyes embracing for the sickening impact of the needle. But she didn't feel the needle, but something else wraps around her as well. Her eyes open slowly with confusion and looks forward to see cat noir taking the syringe for her, much to her shock

"Cat noir!" Ladybug said with a worried expression letting out her concerned voice out of her throat.

"Not exactly the way I wanted this to go at first, but no matter, It still works for me at the moment." Doc ock says before pulling out the needle seeing cat noir's blood inside.

Cat Noir slowly let's go and lands on his feet but starts stumbling around like he was drugged. He places his left hand onto his neck holding in the spot where he took the shot. He lets out some moans of pain feeling the after effects of the needle while in the process, turning to face doc ock.

"Get out of my way you stupid pest " Dock Ock said angrily before he takes his top right tentacle and smacks cat noir hard across the face to his right sending him tumbling and coming to a stop at the edge of the tower nearly knocking him off.

"CHAT!" Ladybug yelled watching in horror as she struggled to get free from Doc Ock's clutches with no luck.

"Now where were we ? Dock ock says turning back to ladybug & starts moving the syringe back towards ladybug's mask. Ladybug closed her eyes tight, she tried to lift her legs up in an attempt to kick him back or something to try & free herself but her movement was restrained. She squinted her eyes while still trying to move back any way she can, all while watching the need come closer. Suddenly, a buzz in Doc ock's visor like vision expresses a message telling him to retreat. Doc Ock grunts in anger, knowing he has to put one of his current plans on hold.

"Right now you're lucky you girly scout, I have other things to do first. I'll deal with all of you again later" Dock ock says in annoying before letting go of ladybug before she drops to the floor on her back causing her to place one of her hands on her back as she groans in pain.

Before Doc Ock could set himself up for departure, a Hawkmoth symbol appears over his face indicating him that Hawkmoth is in contact with him.

"What are you doing ? You have Ladybug & Cat Noir right where you need them. Take their miraculouses NOW." Hawkmoth demanded. All Dock Ock was nod in response, knowing that he's still on hawkmoth's side.

"Trust me hawkmoth, you will eventually get them, but right now, I have important business of mine to attend too." Dock Ock replied. Hawkmoth grunted, there was nothing he could do to force him to carry on with his own mission, but as long as Doc Ock Was still on his side, it was fine.

"Fine, as long as you promise to get me Ladybug & Cat Noir's miraculouses when you can." Hawkmoth expressed in a mix of annoyance but reassurance knowing that Doc Ock was still onboard.

"Good" Dock Ock replied before the symbol on his face disappeared. Spider-man stumbled back up to his feet still feeling the effects from the fight as he slowly got back into a fighting stance upon turning back towards Doc Ock.

"WE'RE not finished yet Octavious." Spider-Man called out too him as he was ready to lunge at him again.

"Oh yes I know, but right now, it's time for a temporary intermission" Dock ock said with a smile. Spider-Man & Ladybug were ready to get back into the fight, but before they could tackle Octavious, he suddenly teleports away catching Spider-Man & Ladybug off guard.

"WAIT." Spider-Man called out in a loud voice while reaching out his hand, but it was too late, Octavious was long gone.

Ladybug was surprised but at the same time confused seeing Doc Ock's powers as this really was a different type of akumatized person that she & Cat Noir have ever faced yet. " _Where was he going ?_ " she thought. As ladybug stumbled back up to her feet, she groaned in pain from the fall but composed herself before remembering Cat Noir and looks over to see him still hanging over the edge like he was after getting hit so hard.

"CAT NOIR !" Ladybug called in a panic before running over and gently placing her arms around under his arms and chest.

"Hang on kitty! I'll get you back up!" Ladybug says with worry before pulling him back up to the roof and away from the edge. As she does, Cat Noir lets out a big groan of pain before rotating him to face her, revealing a big bleeding gash on the right side of his face, much to her shock.

"Oh my god." Ladybug said covering her mouth with both hands. She wasn't sure what do. She shouldn't summon her lucky charm right now just to fix everything because the battle was still ongoing, but she couldn't just take Cat noir to the hospital. What if he detransformed there ? Little did she know, Cat Noir didn't call up on his power Cataclysm either.

Spider-Man, stretched out his body and shook off his injuries before he turned to his left to see his camera that he secretly planted to capture photos of the fight. He shoots a web at it before pulling it back to himself retreating it before placing it away in his inventory before turning back to Ladybug consoling Cat Noir remembering that he's hurt.

"Cat !" Spider-Man calls out before running over to his other side to observe his injuries.

"Oh man, you okay ?" Spider-man said upon seeing his big gash

"I'll be okay, I'm just mostly feeling numb for the most part right now. I feel like I was hit by a cinderblock." Cat noir said in his injured state

"He took his DNA, He also seemed to be weakened before he was struck" Ladybug explained to Spider-Man. Spidey looked down to one side as if feeling it was his fault for not being able to prevent this, only to look back up to ladybug.

"That must've been the after effects of Octavious taking his DNA. That also surely wasn't the Octavious I originally knew. I'll explain as much details as I can later." Spider-Man explained, he knew a lot more Information about Dr. Octavious but it wasn't the best time to tell his back story.

"Is Octavious his real name" Ladybug wondered, while Spider-Man called him Dock Ock heading into the battle, he'd also been calling him Dr. Octavious there & there. This made her confused.

"His real name is Dr. Otto Octavious, he's a scientist who's been inventing a lot of new technology to attract investment & to put into good use of mankind & the world, but things took a bad turn… That's all I can say right now." Spider-Man explained what he could of Doc Ock as much as he could (Much to ladybug's amusement) before remembering his current state, thus also remembering that he was now under Hawkmoth's control.

"Whoever this Hawkmoth is. *stands up and walks away a bit.* he's completely off his ROCKER !" Spider-Man said with determination. Ladybug shoulders Cat Noir and helps him up gently as he let's out some light groans as his injured cheek continues it's effect on him.

"I gotcha kitty, you're gonna be okay." Ladybug said keeping Cat Noir reassured. She then remembered that she needed to figure out how to heal him before they can continue on with their mission.

"What are we gonna do now ?" ladybug asked Spider-Man, being on the verge of a breakdown.

"*Faces Ladybug & Cat Noir.* I think we're gonna need some more info from guys as possible if we have to end this. We have to find out where he's going now. Don't worry, we'll get Cat Noir healed up before we do so." Spider-Man explained. Ladybug was relieved to hear that Cat Noir will get checked out, but she also had a sudden feeling like Spider-Man was with someone else.

"That's exactly why we 're gonna need you both." Spider-Man said turning back forward. Ladybug got confused replying with "We ? What do you mean ?". Spider-Man didn't reply as he was suddenly consumed into his communicator.

"AGH, that stings." Cat noir said as his cheek continued it's work.

"Were gonna get you healed up Cat. I promise." Ladybug said placing her left hand on his chest while placing her right hand on his back stroking him trying to take his mind off his injury & feel comfortable as possible.

"Mr. stark do you read ?" Spider-Man spoke into his communicator to tell Tony Stark their current status.

"Parker, what's your status ? Did you catch him ?" Tony Asked.

"We caught a glimpse of him and we did our best but no. He's a lot stronger & faster than we thought. Cat Noir was hurt very badly in the fight. But they might have some more information that can help us defeat Doc Ock. Can you beam us up and give Cat Noir treatment ?" Spider-Man explained through his communicator. He knows that Tony Stark has the team to help out in huge battles and the team to help out the ones in need, he figured by bringing Ladybug & Cat Noir up with him, there'd be a chance that the defeat of Doc Ock would be upon them.

Hearing Spidey's explanation, both Ladybug & Cat Noir didn't understand what Spider-Man meant.

"What ?" Ladybug & Cat Noir asked together, they said nothing else as they want to hear him finish the conversation to see where this was going.

"Will do. Stand still for a minute" Tony Stark said before receiving a "Got It" from Spider-Man as a reply before hanging up.

"What do you mean by beam us up Spider-Man ?" Ladybug asked. She didn't understand what this all meant.

"Right now that's all you needed to hear at the moment. It's a little too much to explain" Spider-Man said to them before facing away from them again. Ladybug Look at each other in confusion not know what to think of Spidey's conversation with Tony Stark.

Meanwhile at street level of the Eiffel Tower. People in disbelief start gloating & chatting about on what just happened, knowing that they now saw that the other superhero in question was Spider-Man and they Ladybug & Cat Noir teamed up with him, Also that they caught the best glimpse's possible of them in combat.

"Alya, did you get any of that ? " Nino asked Alya as he pointed towards her phone.

"Are you kidding? I got every second of it. I'll need to post more updates about this." Alya said on the verge of girling out as she looked through her footage before posting it on the ladyblog.

"You so need to do that dude. I'm sure that's gonna cause the Ladyblog to EXPLOAD" Nino said reminding Alya

"Oh yeah, most definitely for sure turtle boy." Alya said with a smile, a nod in agreement & ending it with a wink before continuing to type away on her phone.

"Hey Marc, Everything that we just saw, We can make a Ladybug & Cat Noir comic book FEATURING Spider-Man" Nathaniel said to Marc expressing his bright artistic Idea.

"That's a great Idea, we can make copies of them afterwards and give them away too the students." Marc replied as both he & Nathaniel starting writing & drawing away on their sketchbooks & Work papers.

Suddenly. Big rumbling sound slowly started to erupt the whole city. People were stunned, some took their phones to start recording while many started to panick assuming the worst is happening.

"DUDE WHAT HAPPENING ?" Nino said freaking out not knowing what to do as he believed his life was now on the line.

"EARTHQUAKE ?!" Ivan shouted as panic settled in before he suddenly took off running accidently leaving Mylene behind. "IVAN" Mylene called out while reaching out to him.

Back on the rooftop. Ladybug & Cat Noir were caught off gaurd by the rumbling now getting so loud. They remained standing still in place not knowing what too think or what to do as there was no where to go. There was, But Spidey told them to stay put.

"MILADY, WHATS GOING ON ?" Cat Noir shouted covering his cat ears while looking over to ladybug with wide eyes looking anxious.

"I HAVE NO IDEA KITTY !" Ladybug called back in response as panic settled in on her as well, debating whether or not that this was a threat.

Suddenly Spider-Man looked up at the sky, prompting Ladybug & Cat Noir to look up too. Then out of the clouds of the Paris sky. A huge spaceship like aircraft with the letter (A) slowly appeared out of the clouds before getting into full view directly over the Eiffel Tower stunning everyone, Including Ladybug & Cat Noir.

"HOLY SHIT" Cat Noir shouted out loud as he and ladybug went wide eyed keeping their eyes locked on the unidentified aircraft.

"SPIDER-MAN, WHAT IS THAT ?" Ladybug Asked while also shouting out loud with the same expression as Cat Noir.

Back at street level, the remaining people at the scene witness the aircraft in the sky above the tower with expression of horror. They never saw anything like this before, many started to believe it was an alien spaceship from outer space. Alya looked up to see the aircraft with astonishment.

"WOAH, WHAT IS THAT THING ?" Alya asked ina shouting tone before raising her phone to take a picture and start recording again.

"What the hell is that ?" Luka asked with a surprised expression but was calmer than everyone else around them. Kagami had the same expression as him but was also as calm as she possibly could be before replying to Luka with "I have no idea"

"Is that a UFO ?" Nathaniel asked to Marc who was shaking in fear

"oh my GOD" Mylene said in panic before running after Ivan. "IVAN WAIT FOR ME !" Mylene shouted out to him

"WERE GETTING INVADED" Marc says before he & Nathaniel also flee the scene

The remainder of the crowd fill the city with screams of horror while they started running away from the tower. Every one else around knew that this coule possibly end badly and decide they also must leave now.

"KAGAMI LETS GO !" Luka Shouted to Kagami before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the scene.

"ALYA, WE HAVE TO GO NOW" Nino shouted & without hesitation, he shoulders Alya. She was still recording before being lifted and carried away by Nino.

"NINO PUT ME DOWN" Alya Called to him in annoyance, but Nino just ignored her calls and carried her away.

Back on the rooftop, a stunned Ladybug & Cat Noir (except Spider-man) looked up at the ship before Spider-Man got another beep notification from his communicator before raising his left arm knowing that Tony Stark was contacting him.

"Parker we have the three of you in position. You ready for us to take you all up ?" Tony Stark said on his end

"Yes sir." Spider-Man said in response before de-activating his communicator. Three beams of light slowly light up surrounding all three of them, aiming over them exactly where they stood. This beyond freaked out Ladybug & Cat Noir.

"WOAH, WHATS HAPPENING MY LADY ? ARE WE GONNA GET PROBED?" Cat Noir screamed in panic while frantically looking around himself seeing the light's getting brighter & brighter by every second. He even thought that this was an alien spaceship & was rush to judgment.

"I DON'T KNOW CAT NOIR ! WHAT IS THIS SPIDER-MAN ?!" Ladybug called out to Spider-Man in a panic

"Just trust me on this Ladybug, this is the best move. Right now brace yourself for an intense ride." Spider-Man said while standing still in place showing no fear whatsoever.

The light's from the ship turns the three of them into particles of some sorts as the ship beams them up slowly as Ladybug & Cat Noir scream before the three of them disappear inside the ship before the ship slowly ascended back into the sky.

 **Aaaaaannnnndd that'll conclude this chapter. This one was so long and so excruciating to work on. Now I have an announcement regarding the story. While WildKratticusFever is still part of this project, I managed to find a backup partner to help me out with future chapters there & there. *DRUM ROLL* NATALIE GUEST. Yup Natalie Guest, a comic dubber from YouTube is helping me out with some new chapters. For this I owe her a blessing thank you. However, this doesn't mean they will come out a lot quicker. There is still gonna be a lot of time before it's written and ready to post. But hopefully the wait will not be as long as this chapter was. In the meantime, Please subscribe to Natalie's Channel (Natalie Guest) and be sure to Follow me, Review, Favorite & Share this story. See you all next time, TiPoStoryMaker OUT.**


	5. Welcome Aboard & Treatment

**Hey guys, It sure has been another long time since leaving you guys hanging without an update. It's just really tough trying to make the story sound accurate as possible, Also lots of things are still getting in the way especially because of the COVID-19 BS. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5.**

Three different beams of lights slowly appear on the transporting machines in one room lit by blue lights from the all around that give it a gloomy star wars arcade adventure room like appearance, The teleportation lights grow brighter and brighter until finally, Spider-Man, Ladybug & Cat Noir appear out of the lights standing on top of the three teleportation circle's before the lights fade away.

Both Ladybug & Cat Noir were in a position as if they were shielding themselves from a sudden attack, Spidey on the other hand was still standing the way he is like he was before they were teleported.

Ladybug & Cat Noir soon realized that they were still breathing before they finally started to slowly open their eyes before placing their arms down. Their expression at the same time was to express the word " _Unbelievable_ " _._

"Oh. My. God" Cat Noir said slowly as he observed the room slowly seeing the design of the room like he never saw before.

"Woah" Ladybug was she was able to let out of her mouth as she too looked around.

It was not so long before the entrance to the room was opened and a slight chubby guy wearing a suit walked in.

"Mr. Parker, welcome back. How was Paris ?" He asked while taking only two steps inside of the room.

"Well you know, lovely as it could be." Spider-man said as he sarcastically shrugged his shoulder. He did get to explore what he could of Paris but felt like he wanted to see more of it.

Happy soon looked past Peter and saw Ladybug & Cat Noir stepping off of the teleportation platform.

"Oh good, I see you brought some new guests." The man said, Spider-man looked back and motion for Ladybug & Cat Noir to come over.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you ?" Cat Noir asked while curiously pointing a finger at the man.

"Yeah spider, do you know this guy." Ladybug asked as she stood beside spider-man and motioned her right palm towards him as well.

"Oh, right" Spider-Man said before he walked forward and stood beside the man placing his right hand on the man's left shoulder.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir this is Harold Hogan, he's the head of security for Stark Industries. He's Tony Stark's best friend who also works alongside him. What he does here is like what he does at Stark industries, he's the head security & director here at the avengers and makes sure things are on track." Spider-man explained before Harold responded with a nod confirming his position.

"Please, call me *Happy*" Happy said before reaching out his hand for a handshake. Ladybug & Cat Noir walk towards him, Ladybug was the first to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you happy" Ladybug said with a introducing nod before she stpeed aside to let Cat Noir shake his hand too

"I'm feline so _happy_ to meet you" Cat noir said making a pun in his sentence. Spider-man chuckled silently when happy only found it amusing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Pete, Tony & the others are waiting for you all in the meeting room, They're gonna want to speak with you and also meet up with Ladybug & Cat Noir." Happy explained as he placed his hands behind his back.

"We'll be there ASAP." Spider-Man said before happy walked out as he told them to "Make it quick." Before spidey turned back to Ladybug & Cat Noir and brought them in close.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir listen closely, Your about to meet a room full of high class superheroes, your gonna have to remain professional & confident as possible so they can see hope & potential or else they might reconsider something. You understand ?" Spider-man explained in a stern whisper so he can make sure that they take the AVENGERS seriously.

"Yes sir." Ladybug replied with a confident look & a nod. "Got it." Cat Noir said with the same look but with a smile & also giving spidey a nod.

As they started making their way towards to doorway, ladybug took another quick glance to Cat Noir and once again saw the gash on his face from the battle.

"WAIT." Ladybug called out too them. Spider-Man & Happy turned back to them & it was until Spidey once again saw the gash on the side of Cat Noir's face that he remember that he needs to get some treatment.

" Oh yeah, can you bring us to a doctor first ?" Spider-Man asked happy.

"Sure, it's not too far from the meeting room anyway." Happy said before leading them out the door.

They turned to his right and led them down the hallway. Happy radioed someone on his walkie talking shortly before a light from a door lit up and he let Cat Noir walk ahead of them.

"Right here on your left Cat Noir, go on in." Happy directed, with that, Cat Noir walked into the doctor's office and had his injury examined. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Claud

"Okay Cat Noir, let me take a closer look at you." Said the doctor, he placed on some rubber gloves before carefully touching his face and seeing how deep the gash was.

Ladybug stood close to Cat Noir & held his hand for reassuring & if he needed something to squeeze if pain were to rush through any part of his body.

"How bad is it ?" Ladybug asked with eyes expressing worry. The doctor looked over his injury one more time before turning to her & spider-man.

"The gash is pretty deep, thankfully he has no fractures but he's gonna need stitches for his face to recover." Said Dr. Claud, This struck ladybug to the core. She was glad Cat Noir was going to be okay, but in his personal life, He's a model and she was afraid that stitches to the face would effect his model career. While Adrien did say he didn't want to make a career out of it, he didn't mind doing it at times, when Marinette once modeled with him, it's what helped brightened his day most of all. He was nervous about getting stitches as he rarely ever got a needle to his skin, but never to his face, Also he didn't know what it would feel like.

"Are you sure there's no other option ?" ladybug asked the doctor, her worried sick tone spoke it all, there had to be another option, patches ? Bandages ? any other option ran to her mind, but of course, this almost felt like a normal hospital room with more advanced stuff for patients.

"I'm sorry, but the gash is way too deep, stitches are required for wounds like this to stop the bleeding and infections. " Dr. Claud said right before picking up a syringe and injecting a fluid inside of it. Befor ladybug & Spider-Man knew it, the doctor injects the needle into the right side Cat Noir's face to prevent him from feeling the pain while the work was being done.

Upon being injected, Cat Noir start's slowly laying down while letting out a sigh of letting the feel of the needle slide away so he didn't yelp & in the process ladybug walks up to him and grabs his left hand and helps him gently lay down while placing her right hand on his left shoulder. Once laid down, Cat Noir turned his head to his left where his lady stood right before hand just as she placed right hand on the underside of his left cheek all while stroking him with her thumb and she also continued to hold his left hand before she kneeled to keep her face at his level.

"Keep your eyes on me Chaton, I'm staying right here for you okay ?" ladybug said with reassurment on her face. This made Cat Noir smile before he slowly nodded.

"Thank You, bugaboo" Cat Noir said with a low voice before slowly nuzzling his face into her hand.

The doctor began to do his work on him, Spider-Man gently tugged Happy by his arm and talked to him in a low voice.

"Tell Mr. Stark that one of us had a medical emergency and they we'll be down there as soon as we can." Spider-Man said to Happy before happy nodded as a reply before walking back out into the hallway to notify Mr. Stark & the team. Spider-Man turned back and waited patiently as Dr. Claud continued to treat Cat Noir's Wound.

A Half Hour passed since Dr. Claud started stitching Cat Noir's face with no issues, Thread after thread after thread until finally.

"And we're done." Dr. Claud said as he took off his face mask & placing his equipment away. ,

"Thank you so much Doctor." Ladybug said with a thankful yet concerned tone & look. Dr Claud quickly nodded back at ladybug as if to say _"You're Welcome"_. Ladybug watched the whole entire process from start to finish cringing at the scene of her prince's face that will soon have a small scare. Once it finally ended, Cat Noir slowly rose from the bed before rotating to his left to left his feet hang over the left bedside.

"How does it look ?" Cat Noir asked, he was aware that his cheek will very likely never be the same, but he was curious & couldn't take a look at his cheek unless he had a mirror.

"Let me see." Ladybug said before leaning in to have a closer look at his cheek. Ladybug shook her head looking at it as if she felt it was her fault. She unholstered her yo-yo from her waist and took a picture of his cheek before she showed him the aftermath of his cheek being stitched.

"Wow, that looks rough" Cat noir said, he wasn't a hug fan seeing his cheek now, but suffering injuries like that was part of the job so he brushed off most of his worries & stress. Soon however, Ladybug dropped her hands down to her side and closed her eyes with a sad expression, soon after, a tear slowly dripped from her left eye.

"Hey bugaboo ? What's the matter ?" Cat Noir asked as he stepped off the bed and placed a hand on her shourlde.

"This is my fault, if I would've slipped out of Doc Ock's grip and thought out a proper plan, you be in this predicament. The last thing I want is to get you hurt or even killed. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Ladybug said having a nervous breakdown before placing both hands over her eyes. Cat Noir placed another hand on her other shoulder.

"Ladybug, This akumatized villain was the most powerful we ever faced & he was to fast with those arms, we just weren't ready for him. With Spider-Man the help of his team, I'm very sure we will be prepared and I know we'll capture his akuma in the end." Cat Noir explain with his face turning into determined smile as if he is ready for a challenge no matter what. As ladybug lifted her head from her hands, Cat Noir removed his hands just as she felt another hand placed on her right shoulder from behind before turning around to see Spider-Man.

"He's right, I've been through a lot worse and fought villains twice as powerful as me in my day, I too have never seen Doc Ock like this in my life & I wasn't ready for his powers as well, Ladybug, there is a reason I took both of you up here, I can't explain everything right now, but were going to make sure we train you both right and we'll come up with a plan to end all of this. Like I said, With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Trust me" Spider-Man explained before her removed his hand.

Ladybug smiled up at him before turning to Cat Noir who nodded back with agreement knowing that this will not go downhill.

"Right" ladybug said trying to sound determined as he spirit was coming back. Just as this all ended Happy stormed inside of the room.

"Is the treatment over ?" Happy asked as he seemed to be in a frantic. Spider-Man, Ladybug & Cat Noir turn to face him

"Yeah, his cheek is all stitched up." Spider-Man said motioning Happy over to Cat Noir.

"Good, we have to get to the meeting room right NOW." Happy said in a frantic voice, Apparently the people in the meeting room are getting sick of waiting and want to get this over with ASAP.

"Let's go guys." Spider-Man said looking back at Ladybug & Cat Noir who nod with approval before they make their way towards the doorway.

As Spider-Man & Happy walk out into the hallway, Ladybug stops Cat Noir by grabbing his right arm gently. "Cat Noir ?" Ladybug said getting his attention. Ladybug then walked two steps up too him and places her other hand on his chest as if she wanted to have a slow dance with him.

"Can I please kiss it better ? it might not have a magical healing power, but It scares me to even look at it & I'm just scared of letting you suffer." Ladybug explained as her face started to turn into a scared expression.

"Sure m'lady, I promise, everything will be okay." Cat Noir said showing his cute smile. With that, ladybug smiled and leaned in giving his stitched up right cheek a quick gentle peck. They nod at each other as if to say _"Let's Do This"_ before they walk into the hallway following Spider-Man & Happy to the meeting room.

"Good luck kids." Dr. Claud said as he waved goodbye.

 **Note: That Was Chapter 5 Everyone. I Do Apologize For Making You All Wait… Again. Really, So Many Things In The Past Month's Have Took Up So Much Of My Time. I Can't Guarantee That I'll Pick Up The Paste, But I'll Do Everything In My Power To Make Sure This Story Keeps Up To Date. Stay Tuned For Chapter 6.**

 **Be Sure To Review, Follow & Share. Until Next Time, BE COOL, TiPoStoryMaker OUT. **


End file.
